Power of Love
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Harry runs away when his two out of 6 siblings are declared the boy and girl-who-lived with the help of Sirius the rest of the children leave and finds others that become his brothers, sisters and soulmates. He also has the gods at his side. Now they come back to help deal with Voldemort…Harem


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: This week is my 26th birthday so as a tradition I update. So Happy Birthday to me:)!**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Harry runs away when his two out of 6 siblings are declared the boy and girl-who-lived with the help of Sirius the rest of the children leave and finds others that become his brothers, sisters and soulmates. He also has the gods at his side. Now they come back to help deal with Voldemort…

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Ever since Harry could remember him and his Sextuplets his brother Charlus and Sister Rosalina had been the one hailed as the boy and girl-who-lived. And since that time Harry, Dorea, Euphemia and Iolanthe had been pushed to the side only to be remembered by Sirius who gave them books and money when their parents didn't or James wasn't smacking Harry for something Charlus had done.

It had been there 6th birthday yesterday and they had been pushed into the shadows again and only to be remembered by Sirius

" _You need to get to Gringotts my Champion. There you will learn about your destiny and make people that will be your soulmates, brothers and sisters. Ask for King Ragnok", a voice in his head says_

Harry had been planning on running away for a long time. So he and his sisters gathered his stuff when there was a knock on his and his sisters door.

"What you doing Pups?" Sirius asks

"We are leaving Uncle Padfoot we have been told we are needed else where", Harry says

"Who told you?" Sirius asks

"We have visions and we will need to go but we will be back", Iolanthe says

"I can't talk you out of this can I?" Sirius asks

"No", they say together

"I will take you. Where too?" Sirius asks

"Gringotts please", Harry says

"Have you packed all your belongings?" Sirius asks

"Yes", Harry, Dorea, Euphemia and Iolanthe say

Sirius takes there hands and apparates them to Gringotts. Sirius walks with them too the teller.

"We have been told to ask for King Ragnok. I am Harry Potter", Harry says

"Right this way", the goblin says

They are lead to a big room where a lot of people had gathered. Harry felt how much power a lot of them had. Sirius has too and knew by what he felt they were gods and goddesses.

"Welcome all of you. Now We are here because you will be needed in the future according to Lord Apollo and Lady Hecate. And if you stayed in this world you would become friends and your won't develop the bonds you need. I am King Ragnok and I will be doing the tests of on you and it will tell you who your Godly Parents, Magical Parent and Mundane Parent will be as well as your titles and soulmates that are in this room. Who would like to go first?" King Ragnok asks

"I will. My name is Draco Malfoy. My biological parents are mean to me and expect me to treat everyone as inferior", Draco says

"7 drops of blood please", King Ragnok says

Draco pricks his finger and 7 drops of blood fall on the parchment. And a list appears.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _Birth Name: Draco Lucius Malfoy_

 _Will-be-name: Draco Apollo Sirius Malfoy_

 _Birth Parents: Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Narcissa Irma Malfoy nee Black_

 _Gods-will-be-parents: Lady Minerva, Lord Thor, Lord Apollo, Lady Aphrodite_

 _Immortal-will-be-parents: Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel_

 _Magical-will-be-parent: Lord Sirius Orion Black III_

 _Mundane-will-be-parents: Anthony Stark and Natasha Romanoff_

 _ **Titles**_

 _Lord of the Ancient House of Malfoy (Pasted Lucius Malfoy by)_

 _Heir of Anthony Stark_

 _Prince of Asgard_

 _Champion of Hecate_

 _Champion of Chaos_

 _ **Soulmates**_

 _Ginevra Molly Weasley_

 _Astoria Illiana Greengrass_

 _Elektra Maple Snow (Daughter of Zeus)_

 _Iolanthe Amelia Potter_

 _Sanjay Pacha Patil_

 _ **Abilities**_

 _Immortality_

 _Strategist_

 _Strength_

 _Telumkinesis_

 _Animagus (Owl, Spirit Phoenix, Viper, White Lion, White Bengal Tiger, White Wolf)_

 _Elemental_

 _Charmspeak_

 _Empath_

 _Archery_

 _Audiokinesis_

 _Photokinesis_

 _Pyrokinesis_

 _Vitakinesis_

 _Sight_

 _Teleportation_

 _Telepath_

 _Electrokinesis_

 _Atomkinesis_

"Wow", Draco says

"Will you accept us?" Tony asks

"Will you be my adopted son?" Thor asks

"Yes", Draco says

He gets hugged by his adopted family and meets his soulmates. Which all where happy to have him.

"I will go next. I am Ron Weasley", Ron says

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _Birthname: Ronald Bilius Weasley_

 _Will-be-name: Flame Steve Weasley-Rodgers_

 _Birth Parents: Arthur Septimus Weasley and Molly Muriel Weasley nee Prewett_

 _Gods-will-be-parents: Lord Thor, Lady Athena and Lady Hestia_

 _Immortal-will-be-parents: Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel_

 _Magical-will-be-parent: Lord Sirius Orion Black III_

 _Mundane-will-be-parents: Steve Rodgers and Natasha Romanoff_

 _ **Titles**_

 _Prince of Asgard_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Hufflepuff (By Magic)_

 _Champion of Hecate_

 _Champion of Chaos_

 _ **Soulmates**_

 _Hermione Granger (Lady Dagworth) (Daughter of Zeus and Hera)_

 _Gabrielle Delacour_

 _Morag MacDougal_

 _Dorea Lillian Potter_

 _Blaise Zabini_

 _ **Abilities**_

 _Immortality_

 _Strength_

 _Strategist_

 _Telumkinesis_

 _Animagus (Owl, Fire Phoenix, Griffin, Thunderbird, Golden Lion, Red Wolf)_

 _Elemental_

 _Pyrokinesis_

 _Electrokinesis_

 _Atomkinesis_

 _Teleportation_

 _Telepath_

"Wicked", Ron says looked at the list

He goes over to his new parents and hugs them. Hopefully they would love him unlike his other mother and at times hi Dad.

"I will go", Neville says

Neville lets 7 drops of blood fall and King Ragnok chants and a list appears and King Ragnok hands in to Neville.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _Birthname: Neville Franklin Longbottom_

 _Will-be-name: Neville Dionysus Clint Barton_

 _Birth Parents: Franklin Neville Longbottom and Alice Mary Longbottom nee Urquart_

 _Gods-will-be-parents: Lord Thor, Lady Demeter, Lord Dionysus, Lady Ariadne_

 _Immortal-will-be-parents: Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel_

 _Magical-will-be-parent: Lord Sirius Orion Black III_

 _Mundane-will-be-parents Clint and Laura Barton_

 _ **Titles**_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom_

 _Prince of Asgard_

 _Champion of Hecate_

 _Champion of Chaos_

 _ **Soulmates:**_

 _Hannah Abbott_

 _Parvati Patil_

 _Luna Lovegood_

 _Euphemia Potter_

 _ **Abilities**_

 _Immortality_

 _Archery_

 _Strength_

 _Electrokinesis_

 _Atomkinesis_

 _Teleportation_

 _Telepath_

 _Animagus (Earth Phoenix, Lion, Siberian Tiger, Husky, Brown Bear, Black Mumba)_

 _Cholorokinesis_

 _Geokinesis_

 _Thermokinesis_

 _Elemental_

"I never thought I would have so much power", Neville says

"Will you be our son?" Lady Demeter asks

"Yes! If I am worthy", Neville says

"I am sure you will be", Thor says

They all hug Neville.

"Mr Potter your turn", King Ragnok says

Harry pricks his finger and lets the blood go on the parchment. And a list appears.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _Birthname: Harry James Potter_

 _Will-be-name: Harald Sirius Nicholas Anthony Bruce Stark-Banner-Flamel_

 _Birth Parents: James Fleamont Potter and Lillian Jasmine Potter nee Evans_

 _Gods-will-be-parents: Lady Artemis, Lady Hera, Lord Zeus, Lady Minerva, Lady Hestia, Lord Hades, Lady Persephone, Lady Amphitrite, Lord Poseidon, Lord Hermes, Lord Hephaestus, Lord Terminus, Lord Prince Thor, Lord Janus_

 _Immortal-will-be-parents: Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel_

 _Magical-will-be-parent: Lord Sirius Orion Black III_

 _Mundane-will-be-parents Anthony Stark, Virginia Potts and Bruce Banner_

 _ **Titles**_

 _God of the Forsaken, Oaths, Promises, Life, Earth_

 _Champion of Hecate_

 _Champion of Thanatos_

 _Champion of Chaos_

 _Prince of Asgard_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Pendragon (Father)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Le Fey (Mother)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Emrys (Mother)_

 _Lord of the imperial and Most Royal House of Avalon (Mother)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Romanov (Mother)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Gryffindor (Father)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Ravenclaw (Mother)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Slytherin (Right of Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter (Father)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell (Father)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Beauxbatons_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Triple_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Shafiq_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Max_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Fawley_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Burke_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Blishwick_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Ilvermorny (Right of Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Sayre (Right of Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Ancient House of Gaunt (Right of Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Ancient House of Stewart (Right of Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Lowe_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Gibbon_

 _ **Soulmates**_

 _Frederick Fabian Weasley_

 _George Gideon Weasley_

 _Padma Indira Patil_

 _Daphne Freya Greengrass_

 _Tracey Amber Davis_

 _Isobel Hope MacDougal_

 _Viktor Krum_

 _Cedric Amos Diggory_

 _Fleur Isabelle Delacour (Part Veela)_

 _Su Bai Li_

 _Susan Amelia Bones_

 _Lilliandia Invicta Malfoy (Werewolf)_

 _Lilith Jade Moon (Vampire)_

 _Kaetia Flitwick (Half-Goblin)_

 _Nephthys Cleopatra Noble (Fury)_

 _Serpentina Scamander (Phoenix)_

 _Draconian Lock (Draconis)_

 _Pandora Lovegood (Fae)_

 _Yvaine (Star)_

 _Kendra Northstar (Princess of Alfheim) (High Elf)_

 _Mackenzie Dixon (Part Siren)_

 _Cherry Ivy Hope (Part Dryad)_

 _Ashieldr (Mermaid)_

 _Sashandra Highstar (Summer Fae)_

 _Lakatriona Southstar (Winter Fae)_

 _Wanda Maximoff (Scarlet Witch)_

 _Pietro Maximoff (Quicksilver)_

 _Reyna Ramirez-Arellano (Daughter of Bellona)_

 _Hylla Ramirez-Arellano (Daughter of Bellona)_

 _Zoe Nightshade (Hunter of Artemis)_

 _Lord Apollo (God of the Sun, Art, Music, Archery, Prophecy, Light, Healing, Truth)_

 _Lord Loki (God of Mischief, Magic, Fire, Liesmith)_

 _ **Abilities**_

 _Immortality_

 _Archery_

 _Telepath_

 _Technopath_

 _Strength_

 _Elemental_

 _Strategist_

 _Animagus (Basilisk, Shadow Phoenix, Snow Phoenix, Shadow Panther, Griffin, Silver/Gold Wolf, Stag, Cobra, Peacock, Eagle, Owl, Hawk, Lion, Bengal Tiger, Husky, Thunderbird, Grim, Thestral, Runespoor, Cerberus, Pegasus)_

 _Animal Communication_

 _Photokinesis_

 _Bond Seeing_

 _Aerokinesis_

 _Atomkinesis_

 _Telumkinesis_

 _Pyrokinesis_

 _Geokinesis_

 _Technokinesis_

 _Ferrokinesis_

 _Necromancy_

 _Osteokinesis_

 _Umbrakinesis_

 _Chlorokinesis_

 _Hydrokinesis_

 _Audiokinesis_

 _Lock Manipulation_

 _Lock Intuition_

 _Money Manipulation_

 _Electrokinesis_

 _Atmokinesis_

Harry was surprised by how many soulmates he had and powers. And then long list of titles his sisters hug him.

"So will you be my soulmate?" Apollo asks

"I guess when I am older", Harry replies

"We have plenty of time", Apollo says with a shrug

"You have an island where time you can stop and do years on the island with little time passing here. I have the address for you and the wards can't be breached", King Ragnok says

"I will see you soon Sirius", Harry says hugging Sirius

Dorea, Euphemia and Iolanthe hug Sirius and say thank you.

"I want invitation to the weddings", Sirius says

"When we are older Uncle Padfoot. We love you", Harry says

"I love you all too Kiddos. Keep in touch", Sirius says

"We will", they say

All of them leave to their new home together and Sirius goes back to his Flat not to raise suspicion of himself…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
